


Fire

by kizkhalifa



Series: Training For The Ballet, Potter? [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: Prompt: FireA/n: Not beta'd.Warning: N/a.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fire
> 
> A/n: Not beta'd.
> 
> Warning: N/a.

**It was hot. Warmer**  than Draco was used to as he stood in front of the fireplace. Harry must have lit it, because Draco wouldn't have. He hadn't lit the fire in months.

He felt the heat from his distance, he was at least five feet away but it was still too hot. Draco held his wand and pointed it at the fire place putting it out quickly, he wasn't ready. Not yet. It had been almost 6 months but it wasn't enough.

"Draco?" Harry voice drifted to him from the side room and the man backed away quickly not wanting to be caught. "You okay?" He asked and peeked in, seeing Draco running to the couch.

"Oh, yeah just relaxing." Draco held up a book with a wave, "what's going on?"

Harry frowned and joined him, sliding next to him on the couch, "Draco…?"

"What?" He shut the book, with a long sigh, as if he had been reading the whole time.

Harry glanced over at the fireplace, "what's with the fireplace?"

"I think it works?"

Harry frowned, "talk to me, Draco?" The blonde frowned and shrugged, "I'm sorry." He whispered leaning forward and cupping his cheek, "I tried to save everyone."

Draco frowned, hanging his head and shutting his eyes, "he tried to kill you, how could you want to save him?"

Harry shook his head and pulled the man into his lap, "I'm sorry he isn't here for you, Draco, I'm sorry you're hurting from his choice."

"You're too good for your own good, Potter."

Harry chuckled and kissed his forehead, "you don't have to be scared of fire, it'll never hurt you." Harry whispered, "ever again. Not on my watch."

Draco nodded, slowly, and gave a nervous glance as he took Harry's hand.

Fire made him feel like he had just woke up and saw his closet door open, or as if he had dreamt someone broke in and when he checked the door it was unlocked, or as if he couldn't use magic and Harry was facing death. It made him feel helpless. Draco glanced at the fireplace and with a wave of his wand it lit; filling the room instantly with warm light and a soft heat.

Harry held him, the two watching the flames flicker for a moment and Draco shivered into his arms, "it's okay," Harry whispered against his ear, "I'm here."

Draco wanted to smart off something about Harry not being able to protect him from everything, something about how accidents could happen but as he started to he instantly thought about the fact he didn't use the stove to cook, and instead of turning the oven on he always ordered in, and there were nights he was bundled with blankets and sweaters to fight off the cold because it as safer to be cold than it was to have the fire going. He thought of all the times in the last six months he took the long way around places so he could apparate rather than floo somewhere. So, he swallowed his smart ass response and huddled against Harry, eyeing the small flame as he clutched to the man.

"I'll take care of you, Draco," Harry whispered softly and gave his cheek one more kiss before finally falling quiet and the two sat there huddled together and still until Draco drifted off and Harry carried him to bed.


End file.
